Data rates continue to increase in digital systems, communication systems, computer systems, and in other applications. In such applications, various devices communicate data using signals that may be encoded with information in the form of signal levels (e.g., amplitude) in certain intervals of time. Proper decoding of signals, for example, may involve measuring small signal levels in the correct time intervals. As data rates increase, margins of error for the signal level timing tend to decrease.
Likewise, operating frequencies for some analog signal processing systems continue to increase along with advances in telecommunication technologies, for example.
Various test and measurement equipment may be used to verify signal integrity in analog and digital systems. For example, oscilloscopes may be used to measure analog waveforms, and protocol analyzers may be used to monitor data in digitally formatted signals.
In a typical measurement set-up example, a measurement cable assembly may connect a protocol analyzer to one or more digital data lines on a device under test (DUT). The cable assembly may have multiple parallel conductive paths that serve as transmission lines for the signals to be monitored. In some cases, each conductive path may include a combination of different transmission line sections, which may include any or all of, for example, an interface to the DUT, traces on a printed circuit board (PCB), and a flexible cable.